Find Our Way
by theoutlier
Summary: AU - Bo is a succubus who lives in human world. One day she will become the leader of succubus/incubus clan in her territory. But her meeting with a beautiful blonde doctor changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Lost Girl belongs to Prodigy Pictures and Showcase Canada. I own nothing, this fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only.

**Author's Note** : English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes. I hope you like it. Cheers!

* * *

**Title** : Find Our Way

**Summary** : Bo is a succubus who lives in human world. One day she will become the leader of succubus/incubus clan in her territory. But her meeting with a beautiful blonde doctor changes everything.

* * *

Bo ran through the dark aisle. A young goth girl and a tall dark skinned man chased behind her.

"Hey, woman! Stop! Stop now or I'll shoot!" the goth girl shouted.

*_Bang!_*

Bo fell to the ground. Her right shoulder blade stung with burn sensation. Her vision blurred, and slowly all seemed fading to black.

"Shit. Lil' mama what did you do? Isn't it illegal having gun in this country?"

"Shut up, Hale, or should I cuff your muff? This is not a gun, well I mean it's not a gun with real bullet. Look! I just give her something that make her unconscious for awhile. Now, as a good boyfriend, would you help me get this body to the car?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo woke up in an old abandoned warehouse. Arms and legs tied to the chair.

"Finally you're awake, lady."

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Kenzi. I'm here for some revenge, sweet sweet revenge."

"Did I spill my coffee to your precious boots, huh? I don't even know you, Miss Fancy."

"It's Kenzi! Yeah, you don't know me. But I'm sure you knew my brother." Kenzi said, showing a picture of a dirty blonde haired guy.

"His name is Dyson. You banged him last week and now he's lying in the coma. It was so strange, even doctors don't know what really happened to him."

Bo snorted.

"That vacuum dude who needs to shave his furry face is your brother? Really? Ha. I regret nothing for his coma status then."

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Your brother is an asshole. He was rude to an old bartender in my bar last week. Well, he deserved it."

Kenzi felt angry toward the brunette, then she kicked her stomach until Bo groaned in pain.

"What did you do to him!? What are you? You must be a demon!"

"Calm down, lil' mama.." Hale tried to calm his girlfriend down.

Bo stayed silent, then spitted to the floor and gave Kenzi the most annoying grin on her face.

"Woman, you're asking for trouble."

Kenzi clicked her fingers, then two hunky males dressed in Russian mafia style entered the room.

"Finish her!" the goth girl ordered.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room which had white wallpaper and pale yellow curtain at one side of the wall. The room smelled like medicine. She noticed that she was not in her own bedroom. She wanted to move but she felt the pain all over her body. She looked at herself who wore a green pajamas. A thin white sheet covered her body.

Bo tried to remember what had happened to her last night, but it only gave her headache. Then she heard the door opening. A gorgeous blonde woman wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard walked to her bed.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" the blonde doctor smiled warmly at her.

"I..I'm not really well I guess.. Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital now."

"Doctor, what happened to me?"

"You were badly injured last night, and based on your injuries I guess you were beaten. A man found you laid unconsciously on the street near old building a few blocks from here."

"Oh.." Bo nodded faintly.

"Would you mind if I examine your condition, Miss.." the doctor looked at her clipboard then continued, "Ysabeau Denise Marquis? You have such a classic name." she smiled.

"Bo."

"Pardon?"

"You can call me Bo."

"Oh, Bo. And such a cute nickname."

"Thanks, Doctor..uh-" Bo glanced at the doctor's name tag, "Doctor Lewis. And yeah, you can check me up."

"Take your shirt off, please."

Bo unbuttoned her shirt. Dr. Lewis put the stethoscope plugs in her ears, and examined Bo's heartbeats. Then the doctor helped Bo to sit down because she needed to check the wounds on the patient's back. Bo took off her shirt until she was completely topless now.

Dr. Lewis was a little bit surprise because some bruises and scars on Bo's back seemed healing a lot faster than she predicted before. She felt the urge to caress that toned back. Bo sensed the touch from the doctor became more intense and the temperature in the room changed.

"So what are you checking me for?"

Dr. Lewis gasped sharply, then moved to face her patient.

"Bruises and scars."

They made eye-contact for a few moments. Something mystical and magnificent drew the doctor to the beautiful creature in front of her. Bo saw the blonde's aura flared up. That was the most fascinating aura she had ever seen, making her a little bit lost and hungry at the same time. Dr. Lewis' eyes traveled lower to the brunette's torso.

"My God, you're beautiful.." she was shocked by her own words, "I meant that professionally." she said, blushing and breathing out nervously.

Bo smiled shyly.

"It's cool. I- uh..I kinda have that effect on people." she confessed.

Dr. Lewis played with her pen and clipboard because of the awkward feeling she felt. Bo kept her eyes on the doctor, feeling mesmerized by her aura.

"You can put your shirt on, please."

Bo took her shirt on again. Dr. Lewis wrote something on her clipboard, trying to divert her attention from the brunette. After Bo fastened her last button, the doctor approached her bed. She looked at the ceiling for a second and licked her upper lip before talked to her patient.

"Well, you are so much better this morning. Because you're healed so fast, I think you can go home this evening." she explained.

"But I still feel pain and hurt all over my body, doctor. I'm not so sure for going home today. Honestly I'm not a big fan of hospital, but the people here seem nice, so can I spend a few days more?"

Dr. Lewis smiled and patted her patient's shoulder lightly.

"I'm gonna check you once again this evening to make sure."

"Thanks, doctor."

"So, see you later?"

"See you later."

The blonde doctor walked to the door, but before she reached it, Bo called her.

"Uh, doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name? I mean, I know you are Doctor Lewis, but if you don't mind, can I call your first name?"

"It's Lauren."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come in."

"Good morning, Evony."

"Morning, Bianca. What's up?"

"I want to give you report about our honorable guest, Satyr. He will be here in two days."

"Good. Would you please serve the guest room and everything for him?"

"Of course, Evony."

"Thanks, Bianca."

Evony couldn't wait to meet her childhood best friend. Satyr was a very nice and funny guy, and probably the most charming incubus she ever met. They were neighbors until Satyr's parents decided to move on to other continent. Since then, both were not seeing each other for about more than a century.

"Oh, and another one. The hospital called. They said Bo is conscious now."

"Thanks for the information. Please tell Eric to prepare the car, I'm going to visit my sister."

Bianca nodded, then left the room.

* * *

_- To Be Continued -_

**A/N**: I know that in the series Bo's surname is 'Dennis'. But since she is Evony's sister in this fanfic, so I change the 'Dennis' into 'Denise' as her middle name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : **Thanks for all your reviews, guys. So here's the chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Bo lazily watched the 21 inch TV, switching the channels with no real intention to watch the program. She was bored in her VIP room alone. A blonde woman with lab coat whose aura like no other appeared from the other side of the window. Her left hand carried a clipboard, while the other hand moved the blue pen lively on the paper. The doctor seemed busy and serious with her writing, thus a middle-aged nurse tried to discuss something to her but she only replied once or twice without diverting her gaze from the clipboard. Then she released the paper from the clipboard and gave it to the nurse.

Bo got lost with this new 'show'. She ignored Tim, the Jungle Jeeves host explaining about wolves pack on TV, because watching a professional at work seemed more interesting for her.

The doctor put her hands in her lab coat pockets and directed her gaze to the hall. Suddenly, a young pale blonde boy pulled the end of her lab coat. The doctor looked down to the little boy. She bent her knees and talked something with friendly smile across her face. The boy looked happy having a chat with the doctor. Then she grabbed a paper from her pocket, folded it several times into a frog form. She put the paper-frog on her left palm and pushed the back side with her right finger until the paper-frog jumped to the boy's nose. The boy laughed happily then hugged his doctor. She caressed the back of his head gently.

"_Beautiful and caring_.." Bo thought.

"Hello, baby sis. How are you feeling?"

"Evony! You're surprising me." Bo shouted, slapping her sister's arm playfully.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't hear my steps. What are you looking at?"

"Uh- nothing."

"You look better today." Evony said, caressing her sister's cheeks and examining her other body parts. Even though Bo was already half century years old, Evony still treated her sister like a little girl.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Sweetie, you have no idea how panicked I was when the hospital called me last night. I was here last night but you were still unconscious. Thank God you're awake now. The doctor said that you can go home this evening."

"Evony, I don't feel completely well and ready to go home today."

"Since when you become a fan of hospital, huh? Come on, don't be a spoil. You go home today, and if there's something wrong we can call a doctor."

Bo was silenced and pouted. The mention of 'doctor' reminded her of someone that made her didn't want to leave this hospital too soon.

"Besides, Satyr will be here in two days. How about tomorrow we buy the best gown in this town for you? You must look gorgeous at his arrival."

"Evony, you know I never agree with this whole marriage arrangement? We never have any deal about it!"

"Bo honey, I do the best for you. After mom died, you're the only one I have in this world, and one day you will replace me as the leader of our clan."

"But-"

"Don't cut me before I'm done! Listen, Satyr is from the royal bloodline. You can imagine how perfect your children will be. So, if you marry him next year, I still have enough time to see my nephew and/or niece growing up and guide them to be the next leader."

"But why should I marry him? Why don't you?"

"You understand that I hate children and I swear I don't want to have any."

Evony's cellphone rang and she answered it. There was an urgent business she had to handle right now.

"I have to go now. But here I bring your favorite pasta because I know how awful hospital food taste like. I'll be back this evening to pick you up."

Evony kissed her sister on cheek, then left.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo heard someone opening the door. She was so excited seeing the lovely blonde doctor she was longing for.

"Hello, Bo. How are you?"

"Fine. Um.. A little bored actually, but I'm glad seeing you again."

"Well. As I promise, I'll check you up again now. If you're doing well, you can go home after this so you won't feel bored again."

Bo regretted her wrong answer. It was true that she felt bored in this room all day, but she didn't want to go home immediately because she wanted to waste some time near the blonde doctor. Moreover, she was angry with Evony's wedding plan for her and Satyr.

The doctor placed her palm to Bo's forehead. She checked her patient's pupils, and asked Bo to open her mouth widely while checking into it with tiny flashlight. Then she checked Bo's heartbeat with stethoscope and examined her injury marks and bruises. Everything seemed well.

"Physically you're really fine. The good news is you can leave this hospital today."

"But.. but.. I still have this headache, doc.." Bo lied.

"That's normal. You don't have any activity other than lying on this bed all day, so it's a normal thing if you have some headache."

Suddenly the succubus jumped from her bed, and lost her balance. The doctor caught her from falling down. The hug was tight and intimate, thus the blonde's heart beat rapidly. Bo felt dizzy but also was mesmerized by the sudden increase of the doctor's aura, from seven to eight, nine, ten, off the chart.

"Are you okay? What were you doing, eh?"

"I thought I was, but I uh.." Bo chuckled, feeling embarrassed and stupid by her action.

Lauren released the hug slowly, but she kept holding the brunette's right hand, while Bo's left hand held the edge of the bed.

"However you've just retrieved from your illness. Actually you're strong enough now, but you still need to do it slowly." The doctor said and gave small laugh.

Bo tried to stand straight in front of Lauren. From this distance, she could seeing her own reflection in the blonde's big hazel brown eyes. _'God, they're so beautiful'_. Bo was lost staring at those eyes and said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."

Bo pulsed her energy to the doctor's hand.

"You know, I still feel the aches in my entire body, is it possible if I stay one more night here?"

Lauren felt mesmerized.

"Based on my diagnosis, you are fine. Maybe what you feel is psychological. But if you still feel hurt, maybe you can stay here until you totally feel okay."

Bo didn't stop her pulse. Lauren felt unique desire she had never experienced before toward her patient. Bo's hand that was on the edge of bed moved to the doctor's waist. Lauren hypnotized by the lustful sensation then she dropped her clipboard until it hit the floor, but no one cared about the noise.

"You said you still feeling unwell?" Lauren's hand caressed some stray of Bo's hair.

"Uh-huh." Bo nodded.

"Where? Let me see it.."

Bo grabbed the doctor's hand slowly from her hair and placed it on her left chest.

"Here."

"Right here?"

Bo nodded.

"What can I do to heal it?"

"Um.. Maybe a kiss?" Bo whispered seductively.

Lauren leaned her face to Bo's, which made the brunette was nervous and breathless by their proximity. Lauren's hand felt the increase heartbeat from her patient. When their lips almost touching, Bo broke the physical contact between them. As much as she wanted to kiss the hot doctor, she felt wrong taking advantage on the doctor with her succubus power. Bo used to apply her power to trap her prey, but this beautiful blonde was different. There was something that made Bo refusing to use her charm to win the doctor's heart.

"I'm sorry." Lauren bowed her back and took her clipboard on the floor.

"Actually I think I need to take a shower." Bo said spontaneously. The thought just crossed her mind because she didn't have any idea what to say.

"You sure you need a shower?"

"Yeah. Why?" Bo started unbuttoning her blouse.

"I meant, you can do this alone or you need some help?"

"Somebody could assist me with this thing?" Bo asked excitedly, imagining having a hot shower with the blonde doctor.

"Sure."

Bo's smile widened.

"I can ask a nurse to help you. That's their job to help patients, including help them in bathroom." she continued.

Bo's smile faded.

"I think I can do this alone. I'm a little bit okay now. No headache." Bo stripped her pants off.

"Well, good for you. The towel is hanging at the bathroom door. If you need help, just push the calling button near the switch." Lauren tried to keep her concentration, looking to the upper neck area of her patient who was only in her underwear now.

"Okay."

"Have a nice shower, then."

"Thanks, doctor."

Lauren smiled genuinely to the brunette. She walked out from Bo's room, then leaned her back against the closed door.

"Oh my Einstein!" she breathed out.

"Dr. Lewis, are you okay?" Nurse Florence asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah! I- I'm fine, thanks." she replied awkwardly.

Meanwhile, from inside the room Bo could barely hearing the conversation between Dr. Lewis and the nurse. She smiled happily, walking to the bathroom.

* * *

_- To Be Continued -_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, guys. And thank you for patiently waiting the new chapter, so here you go..

* * *

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home!"

"What!?" Bo straight her back on the bed, giving Evony a confused and surprised look.

"Let's go from this miserable place. Bianca is taking care of your check out procedure. Now you pack your stuff, Eric is waiting for us in the lobby."

"No! The doctor said I can stay longer here. I'm not ready yet to go home this evening."

"Oh, Bo. Don't be so petulant. I know you're fine."

Evony packed Bo's stuff on her own. Bo knew she would never win on any debate or fight with her big sister, especially Evony was a century older than her, she was more like her mom than sister.

"Okay. But give me a minute, I borrowed this iPod from a nurse, I need to bring back to her." Bo lied showing her own iPod.

"Don't be too long." Evony warned her sister.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo walked in a rush to the front desk.

"Hi, um- could you give me Dr. Lauren Lewis' phone number and address?"

"I'm sorry miss. It's private and we can't provide it to you." The officer rejected her request.

Bo used her succubus charm on him.

"You know? I really love men in uniform." Bo said in seductive voice.

"Oh honey, that makes two of us." He replied.

Bo rolled her eyes, then pulsed her energy harder on him. She looked at his name tag before tried the second time to enthrall the man.

"Okay, Greg. I know you love men in uniform, but am I not attractive for you?"

"No. You're so beautiful. It's weird, I shouldn't think about that."

"Well thanks, I'm flattered. Now, Greg, I need your help. Would you help me, please?" Bo asked with puppy eyes.

"Y-Yes.. But.."

"Shh.." Bo put her point finger on his lips. "Would you help me please, I really need a personal doctor for this ache." Bo said while placed his hand against her left chest until he blushed a bit.

He gulped his own saliva in nervous.

"Yes. But please don't tell anyone you get this from me, especially my boyfriend because he's such a possessive bastard."

Bo rolled her eyes for the second time. "_How could somebody call his boyfriend a bastard?_" Bo thought.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." she continued with a wink.

Greg opened a file from the computer then wrote it down on a piece of paper. He handed it to Bo.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what's happening to me, but do you want my number too?"

Without answering Greg's question, Bo left him.

"You really don't want my number?" Greg asked louder.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo looked stunning in the red gown that Evony picked for her. Satyr was arrived in The Marquis mansion. Evony greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, then introduced him to her sister. Satyr kissed the backside of Bo's hand. He was a very sophisticated and charming man. They had dinner together. Satyr told about his life in Europe to Evony and Bo. Evony laughed so hard every time he made a joke, but Bo only gave emotionless laugh. Bo tried to be polite but she acted cool during the dinner, which Evony wasn't impressed by her sister's behavior toward Satyr.

After the dinner, Evony guided Satyr to his room. Bo refused to accompany him, saying she was not feeling well this night. Evony forced her, but Satyr understood and said that it was okay. So after the guest settled in the suite room, Evony walked in to Bo's bedroom.

"What the hell were you doing, Bo!?"

"What the hell I was doing?" Bo asked back to Evony with annoyed expression.

"I don't like your misbehavior, Bo. You should show him some respect, he's our honorable guest."

"Misbehavior? Really? Evony, he's **your** honorable guest. I've tried to be polite as I can to him. But sorry, if you expect me to be sweet and pretend to enjoy every conversation like you do, I can't! Because this is **your** dinner, **your** plan, **your** stupid marriage arrangement that I never agree. I'm a big girl, Evony, a grown-up woman! Don't ever controlling my life like I'm a little kid."

"Such a mouth! Bo-"

"Oh shut up, Evony! I don't want to hear anything about this stupid arrangement that would never work!"

Bo stormed out of the room.

"Ysabeau Denise Marquis!" Evony shout her sister's name angrily.

Bo ignored her sister and kept walking outside her bedroom. When she almost got out of the room, Bo gave her sister a final glance.

"I don't know if you tried to be ignorant, Evony, but Satyr has hots for you."

Bo walked in hurry to the garage, then drove her yellow sport car to The Dahl.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Vodka please, Trick."

"Have a rough day?"

"A stupid rough night actually."

Trick served the drink to Bo. Bo swallowed in one gulp.

"Refill, please."

"Easy, tiger. You must be upset."

"Not only upset, but I'm totally angry. Make me wanna _'rawr'_ and counting to a hundred in French."

"_C'est ton deuxième verre de vodka. Mais fais attention, ne bois pas trop._ (Here's your second. Remember don't drink too much.)" Trick advised Bo wisely.

"Okay, French police." Bo gave her adorable smile to Trick.

"Besides, I'm hungry now."

"I can make you pancake if you want."

"I love your pancake so much, Trick. But it's not that kind of hungry. After the incident three nights ago, I didn't feed yet."

Bo wandered her eyes to the entire room, searching for a potential suspect. She captured her gaze on a sexy blonde girl who danced lively to the music.

"Game on." Bo gulped the vodka before approached her prey.

Trick watched Bo with concern. Him and Bo weren't blood-related, but for Trick, Bo was like his own daughter.

Flashback:

_It was a nice day in Summer. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan took his day off to take his only daughter walking in the park. His wife didn't accompany them because she had a job to do at home, sewing Miss Darien's wedding dress. Vacation to theme park or out of the town was exclusive for them, thus taking their daughter to a park near their neighborhood was enough for them. They needed to save some money for her education, because their daughter was in her first year of elementary school now._

_"Excuse me, could you take a picture of us, please?" A man asked Trick._

_"Sure." Trick replied and took the camera that the man thrust to him._

_The couple stood in front of a fountain, smiling._

_"Ready? One.. Two.."_

_"Daddy, look! A chipmunk!" the blonde little girl squealed happily to her father, but Trick ignored her because he was focus taking a photo._

_"Three."_

_"Thank you."_

_"My pleasure." Trick gave them a warm smile._

_He was about to hold his daughter's hand, but he couldn't find her. He tried to find the little girl and desperately called her name._

_"Lorraine!?"_

_Still no answer nor the sight from the blonde haired girl._

_"Lorraine? Where are you? Daddy is thinking it's not a right time to play hide and seek.."_

_Suddenly a loud and screeching sound of vehicle break was heard. Panic rushed through Trick's entire body._

_Trick walked to the source of the noise. He almost collapsed when he witnessed his little girl lied on the concrete, eyes closed, with blood all over her tiny figure. Blood. But not her own blood. It was someone else's, flooded from a tall man who held the little girl protectively between his arms. The savior._

_The man was pale. His dark hair was wet with blood, flowing through his handsome face. He barely breathed for air, but his body was weak._

_Trick approached them._

_"Lorraine?" He called his daughter's name._

_"Daddy." Lorraine stretched her arms to her daddy. Her pinkish cheeks were wet with tears, she was frightened._

_"Oh my God. Sweetheart, are you alright?"_

_The little girl gave him a nod. Trick felt relieved knowing his little girl was fine. He kissed her forehead._

_Then he looked to the savior with a grateful stare._

_"Sir, thank you very much. I don't know what to do if you don't save my daughter, she was the most precious person in my life."  
_

_The man only gave them a weak smile._

_"It's okay. I have a daughter too, she was about her age."_

___"I owe you huge, I don't know how to pay for your sacrifice?"_

_"No. She's still very young, she deserve to live." He caressed Lorraine's wet and fat cheek with his thumb._

___But the man grew weaker and weaker. He knew his time was about to come in seconds. His body was trembling because he lost so much blood._

_"I'm.. *cough* old.. e..nough.."_

_Trick was confused because he looked like forty. That was not old enough of course in Trick's opinion. But the man failed to finish his sentence. After coughed several times, finally he closed his eyes and gave up his last breath._

_"No! No! Sir, please stay with me. I'll call the ambulance. No!" Trick shook the man's lifeless body._

_He realized everything he did won't revive this noble man, because he was already gone. Trick took the wallet from the man's pocket, searching for his ID card.  
_

_Looking at the ID, he swore to the world. _"Sebastian Marquis. You gave your life to save my daughter. Now I'll dedicate my life to pay your sacrifice."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo was barely satiated from her feed. She didn't have sex with the random blonde girl in the bar. Moreover she couldn't concentrate because every time she kissed the blonde girl, the image of Lauren's pretty face appeared in her mind.

After their hot make out session in a stall of bathroom, the girl gave Bo her number, telling Bo to call her anytime she wanted to finish what they left undone. Bo gave her a sweet smile then said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.

Leaning her back against a wall, Bo breathed out a long sigh.

"_Dr. Lewis, what did you do to me? Did you give me a love sick potion inside the medicine?_" Bo smiled to herself, feeling stupid to have a thought like that.

She shoved her left hand inside her jeans pocket, taking a piece of paper that Greg had given to her. Looking at the address, she tracked how to reach there on her smartphone GPS.

"Well, actually it's not really that far from here."

She grabbed her leather jacket, then drank one last gulp of vodka and put it down on the bar table.

"Trick, I'm off now."

"Safe drive!"

Bo walked to the exit door, waving her hand to Trick.

It only took about ten minutes to Lauren's apartment from The Dahl. Bo parked her car next to the curb outside Lauren's apartment. She was not sure to go inside or not. Besides, she didn't know what to say to Lauren if they met right now. She was afraid that Lauren would feel horrified if a patient suddenly visited her in this hour without making an appointment before. Bo didn't want Lauren labeled her as stalker, even though literally she was a stalker tonight.

_"What should I say to her? -Hi, Dr. Lewis, it's me Bo if you still remember me, your patient in St. Michael Hospital.- But it was so weird, wasn't it? If I say that I visit her in order to say thank you, I don't bring anything for her. I should bring flowers or cake or wine maybe, or something else. Dammit Bo, why didn't you think about it before?"_

Conflicting with her thought, she noticed the blonde doctor walked out from the car in front of her. The succubus' heart beat rapidly, feeling surprised by Lauren's sudden appearance. But the blonde doctor was not alone. A brunette man run from behind her and called Lauren's name. Bo was sure that this man drove the blonde doctor home. He talked something to Lauren, but she shook her head and her mouth formed words "thank you". He seemed pushy and held Lauren's hand inside his palms. After the small argument, Lauren gave him a nod, but Bo could see that the blonde didn't look excited. With a wide and meaningful grin across his face, he opened the lobby door for her. Lauren replied with a polite smile before stepped inside the building. From the large glass windows, Bo saw them entering the elevator together. Unconsciously, Bo squeezed the wheel until her knuckles turned white. Curiosity filled her mind while jealousy burned inside her chest, and absolutely those were not a perfect combination for the night.

* * *

- _To Be Continued _–

**A/N**: Thanks to **Athena64** for the correction of French translation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry because it took a long time for me to update this chapter. Thank you very much to all of you who still patiently wait for the update. Actually it's a little bit hard for me to write this chapter, but this chapter is longer than previous chapters, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Since English isn't my first language so pardon me for some grammar mistakes, I just don't want to delay the update because I need more time to fix the grammar, if that's okay with you?

As for some questions in reviews section; in this chapter you will find out about the man in Lauren's apartment, and some clue about the story behind the man who died in Trick's past, but the answer for Bo's wedding arrangement will be revealed through future chapters.

* * *

"Thank you. I really appreciate your offer. But like I said before, I love my job, and I can't leave it."

"Lauren, you know how wonderful this could be, right? If I were you, I wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah, I know. It's sad that I'll miss an amazing opportunity like this. But, I can't. Sorry."

Lauren pushed him out of the lobby door and dragged him into his car. Lauren felt embarrassed because Jack, the security officer watching them. Actually her patience grew thinner since ten minutes ago. She already asked Isaac to leave, but he was so stubborn offering this opportunity to Lauren.

"It's late, you better go home now."

"Maybe you still need time to think about it."

"Goodbye, Isaac."

"See you in the morning." Isaac gave a goodnight kiss on Lauren's right cheek.

Lauren was shocked with his sudden action, but she tried to hide it. Isaac closed the car door and drove back home. Lauren was not the only one who was shocked with that scene. From inside the lobby, Bo witnessed it. She wasn't happy seeing the man's aura burnt so bright for Lauren.

"_Who the hell is that guy? Is he Lauren's boyfriend?_" jealous Bo said inside her mind.

Bo wanted to go home, but she knew if she went out of that door right now, Lauren would see her, and she wasn't ready to meet her. So after Lauren entered the building and waited in front of the elevator, Bo made her exit through the lobby door. When Bo touched the door knob, Lauren noticed the brunette and spontaneously called her name.

"Bo!"

Bo was stunned, heart beating faster. Bo turned her body to the blonde's direction.

"It's Bo, right?"

"Uh- Yeah. Dr. Lewis?"

Bo walked toward the doctor slowly.

"How are you, doctor?" Bo asked, shaking Lauren's hand.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Lauren smiled to her, having no idea why the brunette was here.

"What are you doing here, Bo? I mean, are you live here or maybe a friend of yours?"

"I- uh.. No." Bo bit her lower lip in nervous. "Actually I've just passed by, and I saw you, so maybe it was a good idea to talk and say thank you because I didn't have a chance to do it when I left the hospital. But then I changed my mind because I thought you were busy with another guest and it's kinda late to pay a visit?"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're fine now."

The elevator reached the ground level and the door was automatically opened.

"Bo, are you in hurry? Maybe we can talk in my apartment if you don't mind. Or is it already late for you?" Lauren asked, seeing the clock on the wall.

"I'd love too." She replied.

It took only a minute to reach the destination floor. Bo followed Lauren until they stood in front of Lauren's apartment door. Lauren inserted a key to the keyhole and twisted it, then she welcomed Bo in.

Lauren's apartment felt so homey and nice. It had some artistic paintings and decorations all over the room, also some ferns that freshened up the environment. Bo loved the lightning which gave warm and romantic vibe inside the room.

"Red or white?" Lauren asked from the kitchen counter.

"Uh, pardon?"

"Do you like to have some wine? Are you driving?"

"Oh yes, please. I'm driving, but I can promise you, booze doesn't affect my ability to perform." Bo chuckled.

Lauren returned her smile, still holding the two bottles.

"And the red one, please." Bo pointed to the bottle in Lauren's right hand.

Lauren poured the red liquid into the glasses, while Bo walked to the wall near the doctor's working area. She caressed the paper roses on the wall, admiring them.

"They're pretty crafty." Bo mumbled.

Lauren handed a glass of wine to Bo, then she sipped it a bit.

"Doctor Everett, my mentor in med school loved roses. I was one of the best student in her Biochemistry class, and she gave me this one as reward because I got the perfect score in final test." Lauren pointed to the yellow one on the corner left.

"You must be not the only one who loves her." Bo said with slightly jealous tone in her voice.

"It's not like that. Besides she was 65 years old when I was in Yale, but her passion in teaching always motivated us, her students." Lauren replied, frowning her eyebrows.

At the mention of Lauren's mentor age, Bo almost got choked, wondering what the blonde's opinion if she found out that herself actually was 57 now.

"So, what about the other roses? I'm sure you're genius enough to reach perfect scores in other four classes, doctor."

"The other four roses, I made them all by myself. I made one by one every time I remembered Dr. Everett after she passed away." Lauren answered, her eyes were cloudy.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bo said sympathetically.

"It's okay. I already passed my grief since a few years ago." Lauren smiled.

"But wow, you really have good talents with your hands, doctor. I'm wondering what other talents you have with those hands." Bo said, her voice was deep and sultry.

Lauren gave a small laugh, cheeks blushing from the brunette's compliment.

"Actually I love baking. Maybe I can make you some cupcakes someday?"

"Sure, I'd love your cupcakes, doctor." Bo grinned.

Lauren walked to the couch and sat on it. Bo followed the blonde and sat beside her.

"Lauren, can I ask you a question? But please don't be mad okay."

"Okay."

"Who was the guy that talked with you?"

"The guy?"

"Yeah, the guy, brunette, he was with you in the lobby before you pushed him into the car?"

"Oh! Oh. Isaac. His name is Isaac. Dr. Isaac Taft."

The way Lauren mentioned the guy's first name creating unpleasant feeling inside Bo's chest.

"Is this Isaac your boyfriend?" Bo asked carefully.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, eyes widening in surprised. Then she smiled and chuckled.

"I'm sorry if this question is uncomfortable for you. I just- I just feel curious. A beautiful and smart woman like you must be adored by many men, and women probably, but I don't see any ring on your fingers, so I assume you're not married yet." Bo cut before Lauren gave her answer.

Bo's face flushed red like a lobster right now. But she could see Lauren's aura brightened up hearing the brunette's compliment for her.

"No. No, it's okay. I'm just surprised because I never considered Isaac as my boyfriend before. Well, he asked me out on a date several times, but I don't feel 'it' with him. He's a good colleague of mine. He offers me a research grant to Amazon. It's an interesting opportunity, but I have job at hospital and I can't just leave my patients, especially there is one patient that really needs my care."

"Oh, good to know."

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

Bo tapped her finger on the glass nervously, then put it on the table near her.

"So, you don't have any boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

"Currently, no."

"I guess your job is the number one priority for you, doctor?"

Lauren chuckled. "So I hear."

"How's work?"

"Work is busy as always, sometimes it's exhausting but I love it. It's my dream job since I was a kid. Saving people's lives is amazing for me."

"I see." Bo responded.

"How about you, Bo?"

"I run a business, a bar called The Dal. Maybe one day I can take you there. I wanna buy you some drink to say thank you."

"Okay. If you insist." Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled back to Lauren before continued.

"Lauren, you said earlier there is one patient that needs your attention?" Bo asked, feeling disappointed she wasn't the only patient that needed Lauren's care.

"Yes. This one man is in coma, but none of the doctors in the hospital able to find out what really happened to him. We already run some tests and diagnoses on him, but the results said he didn't infected by any disease or illness. It looks like something drained the energy out from him, but he's still alive until now."

Bo felt familiar with the symptoms.

"That's weird. For how long he's in coma?"

Lauren looked at the ceiling, trying to remember.

"About one or two weeks ago, his sister found him unconscious in a hotel room near my workplace."

Bo remembered the tall arrogant dude she drained ten days ago. Such a sloppy feed, Evony would be mad if she found out what her sister did.

"So what would you and the other doctors do?"

"I don't know. My colleagues were doing some researches. I wanna give suggestion to bring him to witch doctor, because what happens to him is so strange, as if someone put a curse on him. But I'm a doctor, my boss and colleagues will laugh at me, because we should only trust science."

Bo laughed. Lauren pouted seeing Bo's reaction.

"I'm sorry. I laugh because you're funny and different. Not many doctors are as open-minded as you. To be completely honest, it's interesting for me."

"As long as you don't say that just to cheer me up." Lauren smirked.

Bo chuckled. "So, you believe in non-scientific things? Like fairies maybe?"

"Well, my mom told me when she was seven years old, a guardian angel saved her from an accident. She kept saying that we must accept in this universe there are some things that can't be explained with logic. So yeah, even I'm a doctor, I believe in that kind of things." Lauren answered, smiling to the brunette.

Bo's eyes swept the floor beneath her before she offered her help to the blonde.

"I have a psychic friend. She can fix all unusual illness. If you interested, I can ask her to heal your patient. The result is guaranteed. You don't have to pay if she's not success."

Lauren smirked, holding her laugh.

"But it's okay if you're not interested."

"No, Bo. I trust you. It's just, I'm thinking if a witch doctor can heal all kind of illness, then no one would go to a medical doctor like me."

"Oh. Fortunately, not all people believe in witch doctor. You don't have to worry about it. In my opinion, the patients still prefer medical doctors, especially if they're hot like you."

"It only happens if I consider every patient as potential tryst."

"Do you?"

"I won't tell you, that's my secret." Lauren winked at the brunette.

Bo swore that she would have a mini heart attack if the booze didn't calm her body a little bit.

"So if I take your offer, how much should I pay for it?" Lauren asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"We can talk about it later after my psychic friend successfully heals your patient. I promise the price is nice, or you don't have to see my pretty face again, doctor."

"Deal." Lauren exclaimed with a smile.

It was past mid night and Lauren had an early morning in hospital. Bo excused herself because she didn't want to disturb the doctor. Besides Bo thought that taking things slow on the front would be good for everyone if they were okay with that.

"See you on Wednesday, Bo." Lauren said to Bo in front of her apartment door.

"See you too, doctor."

Bo walked toward the elevator.

"Oh, Bo!" Lauren called the brunette.

Bo turned her back. "Yes?"

"I don't have your number yet."

Bo mentioned her phone number and Lauren saved it.

"Good night, Lauren."

"You don't want my number?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head. "I'll know it's you who call me, even if you don't give your number to me." Bo smiled.

The truth was Bo already had the blonde doctor's phone number in her contact, but Bo didn't tell Lauren about it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, Succuboobs!"

"Stop calling me like that, Tammy, as if you don't have them."

"But at least I cover them properly." Tamsin said, stroking the collar of her own shirt.

"They are my assets you know. Besides, I'm not in the mood talking about boobs in a place like this."

"Fine. How about us talk another topic? I promise it's a hot one in our clan."

Bo gave Tamsin a glance, didn't show her interest. She knew her best friend loved to gossip while Bo was not a fan of it.

"Did you hear that Marek is dating a human now? And his girlfriend is a stripper in a nightclub a few blocks from your bar?"

Hearing about succubus/incubus relationship with humans got Bo's attention.

"I mean, really Bo? What's wrong with The Levianth brothers? Marek's brother married a human. Well Marco was lucky enough because their firstborn child was incubus. But still, I can imagine if the baby was human, our society will dump him regarding Marco chose his human wife over our clan."

Tamsin drank her cappuccino before continued.

"Seems like Marek is following his brother's love life path now. I just don't get it, Bo, what's so special with humans, they're lower than us. Why the hell some of us choose them over their own kind?"

Tamsin's words hit Bo's nerves.

"Tamsin, you understand that I don't like to gossip, right? Besides, I guess you're just jealous because you still love your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah I know, babe. But what's wrong with you today? Did someone spilled coffee on your cleavages?"

Bo put some money on the table, then stood up.

"Bo? Hey relax, girl. I'm sorry okay?"

Tamsin grabbed Bo's wrist and made her sat down on the couch again.

"I don't know what's wrong with my story. I get it that gossip is not your thing and I understand that your relationship with uncle Trick make you friendlier toward humans. Maybe my story insults your mood this morning. But Bo, we're friends since we're 10, so I know that if something wrong happens to my bestie. And I'm sure something happened to you, babe." Tamsin said her sorry to Bo.

Bo shrugged her shoulders, and took a deep breath. She directed her gaze toward her best friend, but no single word came from her mouth.

"You want to talk it with me?"

Bo only looked at Tamsin with conflicted expression.

"Is it about Satyr?"

Bo shook her head.

"Then what is it, Bo? I love to gossip, but you know me. I always keep your secret save with me. You can trust me."

Bo sighed.

"About ten days ago, I had sex with this guy."

"Don't say you're in love him."

"No! No! Tamsin, don't cut before I finish."

"Sorry, I can't handle myself." Tamsin chuckled. "Then?"

Bo took a deep breath before continued her story.

"I drained him. I did it, not only to feed but also to give him some lesson because he yelled at Trick and hit the table in The Dal. So I sucked his chi more than I usually take from a human male until he almost died. Don't worry because he's still alive now, but he's lying in the coma."

"So what's the problem? That dude was lucky you still had mercy for him."

"The problem is, I met the doctor who took care of me at hospital. She told me that she was treating a male patient in coma and I'm sure he is my victim. I promised to help her, saying that I have a physic friend who can heal any kind of unusual illness."

Tamsin laughed so hard.

"And she believed you? She's a doctor, right? I thought every doctor only believe in science and needle."

"Fortunately, yes."

"Interesting. I wanna meet this doctor. So, where's the problem?"

"Unfortunately, I need someone to disguise as a physic, because it's not possible if I told her that I'm the physic, I don't want her to have strange thinking about me. So Tamsin, would you help me, please?"

"No. Just no, Bo. I'm sorry."

"Pretty please?" Bo gave her puppy eyes.

"Ugh. Stop staring at me like that, Bo. Remember I got C in acting class, babe. But even though I want to help you, I can't, or I can't do it a.s.a.p. There's a flight I need to catch tomorrow before the dawn, and I will be in Vancouver until next month."

"Oh, Tammy. Then what should I do?" Bo pouted.

"Why don't you ask Tabitha?"

"Our annoying childish little brat cousin, Tabitha?"

"Yeah. She's such a drama queen. Perfect job for her, she'll love it."

"Do you have another candidate, Tammy?" Bo asked desperately.

"Just take it or leave it, Bo. I have her number if you want."

Bo sighed. "Fine."

"So that's all? Or is there anything else you want to talk?"

"That's all."

Tamsin took her phone and sent Tabitha's number to Bo. When she looked at her best friend, she knew that Bo had another thing that bugged her mind right now.

"Bo, are you okay?"

"Actually there is something else that happens to me lately. It's distracting my mind, my day and night thinking about it. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it right now with someone else. I'm sorry, Tamsin."

"I understand, babe. You should take your time. Just come to me whenever you need to talk about it." Tamsin patted Bo's shoulder.

Bo nodded and gave a brief smile to the blonde. She looked at her phone screen, deciding to call her cousin because it was the only way to get closer with Lauren.

* * *

- _To Be Continued _-


End file.
